objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Liy
Liy is a contestant in Battle for BFDI. She originally appeared as a character in BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!, in which she was brown and white instead of blue. A few years later, she appears in Battle for BFDI, and she was placed into Death P.A.C.T. Coverage Getting Teardrop to Talk In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Liy was first seen with Tree. She told him about how to get Teardrop to talk because Liy sees her standing there silent for hours and she wants to know what is inside her head. Liy opens Teardrop's jaw so Tree can wiggle her vocal cords, but Tree doesn't want to do that so he leaves. Liy thinks Tree isn't cool, but Ice Cube is cool and she helps Liy by getting Teardrop to talk. She almost heard a voice while Ice Cube is trying to make Teardrop. Liy starts to argue with Liy until Teardrop bites Ice Cube's legs. She starts to rest the Teardrop and tried to reach for Clock's clock hands, but Clock doesn't allow it. Instead, Liy shakes Clock's foot. Ice Cube then joins them. Liy squishes Four and X and they are in a different texture. Liy goes to Death P.A.C.T. with the other members in that team. Lick Your Way to Freedom In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Liy appears when one of the jawbreakers was empty. When Foldy came out of the jawbreaker, Liy told her to go back to the team where she belongs. Why Would You Do This on a Swingset In Why Would You do This on a Swingset, Liy told the members of Death P.A.C.T. that they aren't doing a good job at saving lives and they need to up their game. Liy saves her lives with Lollipop's fork repellent. Liy starts to spray it on Tree, Pillow, and Remote. Today's Very Special Episode In Today's Very Special Episode, Liy was standing next to Bell and seen that she has a string and Liy wants to know what is on top of Bell. Liy starts to climb on Bell and she starts screaming. When Lightning struck Bell, Liy was one of the people who fell down off of her. During the challenge, there are forks that are around Liy. Death P.A.C.T. was up for elimination for failing the challenge. Fortunate Ben Liy was eliminated with 7553 making her get sucked into Four. She then reveals her old self from the fake BFDI Episode 25, stating that is her "true form". There has been debate about this. Fanfiction Human Names * Beige Mc. Olkey (Mr. Yokai) * Lucy Sedgewick (NLG343) * Lily Pankratz (Opinduver) * Lightswitch "Liy" Shiner (RPT) * Light switch "Liy" * Lily Greene (KittyFan2004) * Liy Stardom (Laclale/In OCR) Birthdates * April 7, 1997 (U4Again) * Durhu (durhu is the object version of july) 31, 1980 (Mr. Yokai) * March 4, 2001 (NLG343) * June 20, 1990 (Opinduver) * July 17 1999 (RPT) * June 21, 2003 (TWDremaker2000) * May 31, 2008 (Pinekones) * May 2, 1993 (KittyFan2004) Where Liy is from * New York City, New York (U4Again) * Flickflock Island (Mr. Yokai) * Chicago, Illinois (NLG343) * Seattle, Washington (Opinduver) * Goikyland, Recomendatariaro (RPT) * Manhattan, New Jersey (TWDremaker2000) * West Hartford, Connecticut (KittyFan2004) Trivia *She is one of the four newbies in Battle for BFDI. The other three being Foldy, Loser, and Stapy. Gallery Liy.png Liy BFB.png LiyBFB-0.png DiaLiy.png LiyBFB.png Liy shakes Clock's Foot.jpg wut liy.png|Sexy girls be like Cool Liy.png Liyyyi.png LiyPoster.png e8519c3b4a4dbe72e9825a4b281531df705e0129_00.jpg|"Ice Cube will stop when she wants to stop." BFDLiy.png|Liy Liyer Liyer Pants on Fiyre.png|Liy (MrYokai) Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-08-07-572.png Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-07-59-265.png Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-08-15-471.png Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-07-56-412.png Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-07-55-661.png Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-07-52-635.png Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-07-50-800.png Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-07-10-276.png BFDILiy.png|Liy (3D) BFDILiyFlip.png|Liy (3D) BiloLiy.png|Infected by Shooty('s Bilocyte) LIY IN IDK 1.png Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Females Category:Characters Category:BFDI Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:BFB Category:1990's births Category:American Characters Category:2000's births Category:1980's births Category:Eliminated Category:BEEP Category:Hard